


Late night encounters are the best encounters.

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Religon, Urine, Wetting, papa Emeritus has a pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: The one time you have the Papa's undivided attention, the one time is when you're desperate to pee.





	Late night encounters are the best encounters.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from anonymous on tumblr♡ I'm still learning to write for Papa iii but I hope y'all enjoy  
> (Ghost omo ficlets/drabble are open, feel free to request!)

There were benefits to a late night study in the chruch's library. Many of the new sisters or brothers didn't set foot out of their rooms out of weariness of the mischivous ghouls who sundered around after night fall; and the more senior members had their rhythmic routines that kept them tied down. Therefore, there was hardly a soul in the room with you.

Your index finger dipped around the scripture as to follow your carefully scanning eyes. Your hand flexes, a knawing twinge in your lower abdomen gains your attention once more.

A disadvantage to studying alone was how quickly enthralled one became in the latin literature. Loosing an awareness of the passing time; good for progress but bad if one was nursing a steadily filling bladder, something you had been neglecting for the last few hours.

You wriggle in the seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. The action has become fruitless after the multiple useage. You mark your page before standing up and leaving the room.

The heels of your shoes clicked sharply against the marble flooring; feet carrying you as fast as they could with out forming into a full out jog. While seated the need wasn't too bad, bearable even. But, the walking motion sends new pressures and a sense of urgency. You silently curse yourself for drinking so much tea after supper.

While lost in thought you hadn't noticed the figure that emerged from the shadows. The two of you crash into one another. You groan slightly as you stumble back, glaring up to see who had collided with you. Your eyes widen and shoulders stiffen when you saw who it was.

"P-papa, I'm, I'm sorry!" You stumble out, bowing your head to the youngest heir.

Papa Emeritus tilted his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at you in the florescent lights. He moved closer to you.

"It's quite alrighty, young one. However, I am curious as to why you are out so late?"

"I was studying, Papa." You explain.

Papa chuckled lightly, a hand landing on your shoulder, "Committed to the church, always excellent to see. Though, aren't you frightened by the roamning ghouls, the blood moon is nearly upon us."

You huff softly and shake your head, "I've been here long enough to know the routes."

"Cunning, aren't you?"

You fiddle with the stray string on your robe.

The one time you have the Papa's undivided attention, the one time is when you're desperate to pee.

What luck.

You smile politely, shifting your weight from foot to foot, a subte way to ward off the desperation.

"Is something the matter, ghuleh? You seem, perplexed." His gloved hands running down your shoulders, gently squeezing your arms as looked curiously at you.

_Damn it._

"Oh, everything is fine, Papa. Just, sitting for long has my body a bit stiff." you lie, rolling your shoulders in an attempt to mimic the ache.

"Stiffness?" He began, a light chuckle, "Come now, do you think I am that aloof? Are you sure it isn't, different ache?," he paused, gloved fingers trailing down your arms, resting on your hips as a finger tapped over the taut skin, "Perhaps, _here_?" His eyes flicking up to meet yours.

You feel your face flush a crimson red, squirming under his hold. The gentle prodding on your sensitive lower abdomen sent warning signals throughout your body, you suck in a sharp breath as you press your thighs together.

"P-papa-"

"Shush now, I'm, intrigued now. You must have been holding it for a long time to be this squirmy." He cooed, hooking one of his hand behind your back, pulling you in closer despite your small noises of protest.

"I'm sad that I missed this, watching you slowly grow more and more desperate. Shifting around as you try so hard to concentrate on your studies. It must have been growing unbearable, hmm?" Papa mused.

"Is that why you were in such a rush, bumping into your Papa because you were- are close to having an, accident?"

You shiver at the wording, you advert your gaze, giving a stiff nod in response.

"Well then," he began, fingers trailing up and down the base of your spine, "I suppose you should go."

His grip on you growing tighter, a nonverbal command as you squeaked.

"But, I-I can't do that- not here." Your voice growing hushed as you look down the desolated halls.

Papa smiled softly, cupping your jaw, turning your face to met his, "I'm sure you'd like to, relivated all that pressure you are feeling, him?" He hummed.

You press your lips together and nodded. He brought his hand to your bladder, kneading into the swollen area. You gasp, your knees buckling together as you began to come undone.

Urine slowly came out, the wet warmth running down your thighs. You press your face into the nape of third's neck as your cheeks burned from embarrassment as you continued to wet yourself, unable to block out the sound of liquid hiss out, pooling under the both of you.

Soon the stream tapered off. Leaving a heavy silence between you and the youngest Emeritus. Then you feel the weight of lips on the top of your head. Slowly you look up to the gentle look of the third, he smiled as he rubbed small circles into your back.

"You did so well,ghuleh." He murmured the praise in your ear, kissing your cheek before helping you step over the clear puddle, glistening in the light.

"Come now, let's go to my room, have a nice wash and," he paused, "Whatever you wish to do for the rest of the night." He said as you two walked down the hall.

You lean your head on his shoulder and sighed contentlly.

Maybe you should get caught in these situations more often.

 


End file.
